


Always Occupied

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred always being supportive, Bruce isn't great at parenting, But he's trying, Dick just wants to spend time with him, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Robin Christmas Exchange, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Dick has to read a book for school and he wants to read it with Bruce, but unfortunately the man was always busy - until he wasn't.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	Always Occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).

> Done for the Robin Christmas Exchange. Merry Christmas! 
> 
> This story is based early in Dick and Bruce's relationship, back when Dick was young and just starting out as Robin and when Bruce was getting used to the whole parenting thing. I hope this is okay and that you enjoy reading it! :D

As soon as Alfred drops him home from picking him up from school Dick made his way to Bruce’s office, of course after taking his shoes off and hanging his coat up. 

He gets to the study and quietly knocks on the door, rocking on his feet as he waits for permission to enter. His parents always told him it was polite to wait outside and to be invited into the room rather than just knocking and entering. 

It wasn’t long until he hears Bruce’s voice from inside of the room, a gruff voice speaks through the wooden door separating them. “Come in.” 

Now having the permission, Dick enters the room and goes straight up to Bruce’s desk. He peers over the edge of it, tip toeing to do so, and looks at what he was doing. “Hey Bruce!” There was a lot of paperwork all over his desk in an unorganised way, it all looked very boring to Dick.

Bruce looks at him and raises an eyebrow, before going back to his paperwork “Hi chum, how was school?” 

“Boring!” Dick exclaims. He drops his school bag onto an empty chair and starts walking around the room doing a mixture of bends and handstands. He then goes off rambling about how his lessons were all boring and how the teachers wouldn’t let them play until they finished all of the questions on their exercise sheets and then how they had given them homework. 

When he finishes talking Bruce glances at him again. “Make sure you do your homework before we do any training tonight Dick.” 

Dick straightens himself up, “But Bruce, it’s not in for another three days!” He complains loudly. 

Bruce gives him a hard look, “Tonight or no training. Understand?” 

Dick pouts but nods. It’s not fair! 

“Do you need any help with it?” 

“Well I got two lots. I’ve got to complete some maths questions by Friday and then I have another, I have to complete reading a book.” He glances at Bruce before looking away shyly. “Can we read the book together? I will need some help with some words.” 

Bruce softens his look, “I don’t see why not. I’m busy at the moment but maybe after dinner before we train we can sit down together. How does that sound?” 

Dick looks at him again and smiles. “That sounds good!” 

He grabs his bag and starts to head out of the room, as he leaves the door he hears Bruce call from behind him, “Make sure you do your maths homework!” 

“I will!” Dick shouts back, not fully looking to keep that promise.

* * *

Later that night, after a delicious dinner made by Alfred, Dick heads down the cave with his book clutched in his hands. Bruce had come down earlier while Dick helped Alfred clear the dishes away. He walks up to where Bruce was sat on his chair at the main computer and was currently on the phone to someone. His parents had taught him to be patient and to wait for a person to finish their conversation before talking to them because it was polite. He does however make his presence known by going up and standing next to the chair in clear sight. 

“I see and what about the schematics? How is that possible? Right. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

When he finishes talking Dick looks up at him, Bruce looks almost worried and Dick momentarily wonders what it could be about. It might be something to do with Batman or maybe it was about Wayne Enterprises. He wasn’t sure. 

“Hey Bruce.” He says getting the man’s attention. Dick blinks in surprise when Bruce startles like he hadn’t known Dick was even there. Dick figures he must have been thinking really hard to do with what the phone call was about that he hadn’t noticed Dick at all. 

Dick holds the book out in front of him to show Bruce, “Can we start the book now? You said we’d do it after dinner and I’ve done my maths homework!” 

Bruce looks at him for a moment before suddenly looking guilty. He frowns at Dick and places a hand on his shoulder. Dick feels his lips turn down at the actions, he has a feeling he knows what is about to come. 

“I’m sorry Dick, I know what I said but something’s come up with the League that I need to deal with immediately. How about tomorrow when you get home from school?” 

Dick’s shoulders slump and he feels the book rest against his thighs. “Oh, yeah okay.” 

He gets a hair ruffle in response, Bruce was then standing up and walking away from the computer towards the changing rooms. Dick watches him go feeling disappointed, he was looking forward to reading with Bruce! Oh well, tomorrow, Bruce said they can read together tomorrow.

He smiles and places his book on the desk and looks around, wondering what he could do. When he gets an idea in mind he startles at the voice suddenly echoing through the cave. 

“If you’re going to do gymnastics make sure Alfred spots you!” 

How did he know?

* * *

When he gets home from school the next day he hangs his coat up and looks at Alfred, “Is Bruce home yet Alfred?” 

Alfred gives him an apologetic look, “I’m afraid not Master Dick, he is still at Wayne enterprises dealing with a variety of Board members in many meetings. I can however tell you that he will be joining us for dinner this evening.” 

Dick frowns at hearing that. He knows it couldn’t be helped, he knows that Bruce is a busy person but he still couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed. Alfred must have known what he was thinking because the elderly man was holding a hand out to him. 

“I have a new batch of cookies waiting Master Dick and I need someone to see whether they taste alright. Care to help me out?” 

  
Dick’s brought out of his head at hearing that. He takes Alfred’s hand gratefully, smiling up at him. “Of course! I bet they taste amazing!” 

Bruce was home that night for dinner but when Dick approaches him afterwards, it was once again not the result he wanted. 

After eating some of the cookies he helped to decorate for desert, Dick went about the Manor trying to find Bruce with his book clutched in his hands. He bumps into Bruce as his guardian was coming down the stairs. He perks up at seeing him, “Hey Bruce?”

But it’s like Bruce doesn’t see or even hear him as the man continues to walk. Dick notices the quick pace Bruce was walking, which was almost like a march, and rushes to catch up with him. He’s almost jogging to keep in line with him as they travel, his much shorter legs having to work more to keep up with Bruce’s large ones. 

When they get to the cave’s entrance Dick tries again, “Hey Bruce are you free tonight? You said that we can sit down and read together.” 

Once again the man ignores him and Dick feels hurt by his actions. Has he done something to upset Bruce? Why was he ignoring him? 

As they travel down the stairs Dick scrambles to keep up with Bruce. He stays by his side until they reach the computer. Bruce heavily sits down on the chair and begin rapidly typing. After a couple of minutes when it’s clear that he wasn’t going to acknowledge Dick, Dick speaks up. 

“Bruce? Are you-”

He didn’t even get to finish what he was going to say because the man sharply cuts him off. “Dick, I can’t right now. I’ve just had a message from the GCPD that the Scarecrow has escaped Arkham, I have to find out where he’s gone as soon as possible.” 

Dick almost reels back at the harshness of Bruce’s words. The man doesn’t seem to notice, he simply carries on typing on the computer before abruptly standing up and moving towards the changing rooms. Dick doesn’t follow him this time. He stays by the computer curled around his book still in his hands. 

He understands that Bruce is busy and how Gotham needs Batman, but why couldn’t he find some time, even a little bit of time, to spend with him? It’s like Bruce didn’t even want him around, if he didn’t make any time for him then what’s the point of him being there at all?

Dick was so wrapped up in his head that he failed to notice Alfred had entered the cave and was standing in front of him until the man was actually there putting a hand on his shoulder. He jumps at the contact and looks wide eyed at the man in front of him. 

The Englishman gives him a soft smile, “It’s okay Master Dick, it’s nothing against you my boy. Master Bruce is just stressed at the moment.” 

Dick looks away from him with tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. He nods mutely feeling like it was much more than that. 

Alfred reaches out and taps the book in his arms. “Is that the book you need to read Master Dick?” At his nod, Alfred smiles. “While Master Bruce is out why don’t you and I have a look at it? I’m sure I can help you out when you need it. How does that sound?” 

Dick considers it for a moment, as much as he loves Alfred he wanted to read the book with Bruce. However it was clear that Bruce wasn’t interested so maybe Alfred was the next best choice. After a moment he nods his agreement. “Okay.” 

“Fantastic, why don’t you go and make yourself comfortable up in the library and I’ll join you in moment with some hot chocolate.” 

Dick’s spirits lifted at hearing that. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all. He nods again, “thanks Alfred!” and starts heading for the stairs in order to go to the Wayne library. 

* * *

Going onto the third day of where he needs to read the book Dick gives up in asking Bruce. 

The man wasn’t home when he got back from school and he wasn’t even there at dinner that evening. Alfred had said he was more than happy to assist Dick in reading again, carrying on from where they left off the previous night, but Dick wasn’t feeling up to it. He had gently turned down Alfred’s offer before he headed for his room.

He was in his bedroom for a couple hours doing a few bits and pieces, something to keep him distracted, he would have trained but Bruce doesn’t like him down in the cave on his own so that wasn’t an option. 

It was as he was getting ready for bed that a knock came from his door. Dick pauses from what he was doing, giving a quiet “come in” and watches as Bruce enters his room. The man was in his comfy clothes that were sweatpants and a jumper, his attire made Dick confused. Shouldn’t Bruce be getting ready for patrol? He managed to stop Scarecrow last night but that doesn’t mean Gotham’s streets were safe. 

Dick silently watches the man come into his room and head for his bed, Bruce picks up the book he’s been trying to read and studies it before he’s placing it back down. 

“Bruce?” Dick says when the man suddenly sits on the edge of his bed without any words. 

Bruce looks at him and pats the space next to him, “Come here Dickie.” 

Dick wordlessly goes, climbing on his bed and settling down next to his guardian. He didn’t know what Bruce was up to but he didn’t have a good feeling about this. Was this Bruce telling him he didn’t want him around anymore? Could it be something along those lines?

Bruce takes Dick’s small hand in his own large one and holds it. It feels warm and Dick couldn’t help but relax into it. 

“Dick I want to apologise for how I’ve been acting recently.” 

Dick blinks in surprise at the man. Of everything Bruce could be talking to him about, him saying sorry wasn’t one of them. 

“We both know that I’m still getting used to this, having you here and looking after you, but that’s not an excuse to how I’ve been treating you here. I want to apologise and make up for it.” 

He looks expectantly at Dick and Dick has no idea what to say. Bruce looks almost hopeful as well as guilty but Dick wasn’t sure. It was hard to tell Bruce’s emotions, but his actions seem real. That’s enough for Dick. He smiles, nods and squeezes Bruce’s big hand back. “Okay Bruce, I forgive you!” 

Bruce smiles, seeming to be relieved of that. “Thank you chum. I was wondering if you would like to do some reading before bed tonight. Alfred told me you two got started on it. Would you like us to continue?”

Dick beams at hearing that. That’s all he’s wanted all week! He scrambles off the mattress, hurriedly grabs the abandoned book on the bed before giving it to Bruce and climbing back on it where his pillows were. 

He pats the small space next to him. “Yes please!” 

Bruce laughs at him as he stands up. he wordlessly comes to the head of the bed but instead of sitting in the intended space for him, he grabs hold of Dick, lifts him up and re-arranges them so Dick’s sat in his lap with the book open out in front of them. 

Dick smiles even brighter at the new position and settles against Bruce’s chest as the man’s arms wrap around him. He feels Bruce rest his head against him, a surprisingly comfortable weight Dick finds it to be, and Dick relaxes even more. 

“Do you want to read or shall I?” Bruce asks as they reach the page bookmarked from where they had gotten to last night. 

“I will!” Dick exclaims confidently. Alfred had told him he was doing well and he wanted to show Bruce his progress. 

Bruce chuckles and holds the book open even further so Dick could easily see it, “Okay chum, whenever you’re ready.” 


End file.
